Mobile, handheld communications devices typically contain a miniature microphone such as an electret condenser microphone. In such devices, the microphone is typically held against a printed circuit board and electrically connects to the circuit board via a pair of small coil springs. Such devices also typically have an antenna in close proximity to the microphone with the attendant possibility that the microphone can undesirably pick up, as noise, electromagnetic energy radiated by the antenna. In the case of mobile telephones, this undesirable noise is sometimes referred to in the industry as “GSM buzz”. To shield the microphone against such noise pick-up, a grounded shield (hereinafter alternatively referred to as an “electromagnetic shield”) is typically used to surround or enclose the microphone so as to isolate the microphone, electromagnetically, from such radiation.
In the typical mass production of handheld, mobile communications devices, a number of parts are stacked together and enclosed in a housing. The stack of parts must, when fully assembled, occupy the space defined by the housing of the device. The variability in the size of the parts in the stack and their proper placement during assembly requires that tolerances be factored into the design of the stack of parts. The pressure between the various parts in the stack ultimately depends upon the aggregate size of the parts made to occupy the well-defined space. As excess pressure between the parts may cause undesirable strain and damage thereto, resilient parts capable of absorbing the stack pressure are typically included. Furthermore, in assembling such devices, it is important that the method of mounting the microphone and the electromagnetic shield onto the circuit board be able to accommodate the tolerances of assembly while, at the same time, ensure that an effective electrical connection is made, as required, between the circuit board and each of the microphone and electromagnetic shield.
The problem of providing for both the tolerances of assembly and electrical connection between the electromagnetic shield and circuit board have been addressed by placing a conductive gasket between the shield and the circuit board, with such gasket being sufficiently compliant to absorb the stack pressure and required assembly tolerances and the its conductivity providing an electrical connection between the shield and the circuit board. However, those gaskets are relatively expensive and their placement is critical and, thus, poses greater difficult during assembly of the device, since they function as an intermediary component between the shield and the circuit board to establish the electrical connection between them.
There is, therefore, a need, in a communications device having a microphone and an antenna in close proximity, for a shield assembly which both protects the microphone against energy radiated by the antenna and is able to economically achieve the necessary electrical connections that withstand manufacturing tolerances.